How About My POV?
by sarcasticlover93
Summary: We all wanted to know Wade's POV in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. So here it is! First, it starts out when his cancer takes over. One-Shot! ...Maybe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Author's Note: Hello! Alright, I watched Wolverine Origins over and over again cause I love it, and I thought...What if I make Wade's POV throughout the movie? Well, not the WHOLE movie, but the moment where Stryker makes him Weapon XI...So I made it! I REALLY hope you guys like it...It's supposed to be a one-shot, BUT I'm thinking about continuing it and making a story that leads off from the end of this one...All up to you guys! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

The day I was diagnosed with skin cancer was the day Stryker turned into Dr. Hyde. He promised me he would cure it in a fast, harmless way. I really have no clue why I believed him...I guess hearing that I could get away from death without a price made me feel all fuzzy inside. Instead of curing my cancer in a fast, harmless way, it ended up being a long, most freakin' painful thing ever. I was somewhat unconcious most of the time Stryker was playing Frankinstein's creator, but I sure felt a hella lot of pain.

* * *

"Psst."

Even though every ounce of my energy burned away, I seemed to find a way to glance over at the whisper. I looked over to the cell beside me, and found a girl. No older than 18...Probably 16. Her face seemed familiar, but I couldn't know for sure. Stryker had us capture thousands of kids. Though she was different. Her light blue eyes sparkled in the darkness, and her bright blonde hair was tied to a bun.

She examined me up and down...Probably trying to figure out how much time I got left before I croak.

I licked my chapped lips and spoke, "What?" My voice came out soft and dry.

I watched her examine me again. "Are you gonna be okay?" Her voice sounded pixie-like. It was nice and so innocent.

"Do I look okay...?" I replied sternly.

She was going to answer back, but instead another girl's voice spoke out. "Shut up. You have no right to be mean to her."

Again, I found the energy to look around the blonde girl to see a tiny girl. Probably 11, I'm guessing. She had brown hazel hair, and her eyes were different. One was dark blue, the other bright green. I tried to smirk at her, but I don't know if it worked..."You're a spunky one, aren't ya?"

Her eyes flashed with anger as she stomped her foot down. "You're the one that put us all in here. You deserve what you're getting..."

Other voices from other cells grumbled as they agreed with her crude comment. I sleepily closed my eyes and rolled my head back towards the ceiling.

"Letting a 10 year-old tell you off, Wade? What happened to you...?"

I clenched my teeth when I heard his voice. None other than the bad kitty himself...Victor. I slowly raised my head up with a struggle to see him along with two soldiers standing outside my cell.

He fangs gleamed at me as he evilish smile spread across his face.

"Oh, do I get my one phone call?" I asked him.

His smile disappeared and he curled his lip. "No."

I scoffed with pain. "Why not? Don't all prisons do that?" I continued to try and bug him...Like the good ol' days.

He let out a growl but then started to chuckle with amusement.

I watched him, boredly. I felt like shit. I didn't care anymore, really.

He finally stopped the annoying chuckling and smiled. "Stryker wants you."

I shrugged. "Of course he does. When the master whistles, the dog obeys." I scanned him. "Well, in your case, the kitty obeys..."

His face snarled again. "Shut up..." He then motioned the soliders with him to open the cages. The metal clanging sent my head pounding, and then my body was lifted roughly from the ground.

Victor's face was now face to face with mine, and he smiled again. "You won't be making jokes when Stryker's done with you..."

I cringed in his grasp. "And you really need a tick-tack."

A roar errupted the silence, and I felt my body forced into the side of the cell. Pain exploded throughout my back along with my head. After that, It went black.

* * *

"Don't harm the experiments! How many times do I have to say that to you?!"

The voice seemed galaxies away, but I could make out the owner of it. Stryker.

My head pounded in pain with each pulse. I slowly opened my eyes but quickly closed them when they met a bright light.

"Is it awake?" A different voice.

_It??_

"Wade?" I opened my eyes once more to find Stryker's face hovering over me. He slowly smiled when he seen that I recongnized him.

I would have jumped if I wasn't so damn weak. "Ya know, Stryker. No offense, but your face isn't that pleasent to wake up to..." My voice was rough and dry again.

His smile vanished and he shook his head displeased. "If you didn't have that mouth on you, Wade...You'd be the perfect solider."

I rolled my eyes and took somewhat of a deep breath. "Yeah, love you too, Strykie."

The light came brighter after he walked away, and I finally noticed I was tied down. I attempted to struggle, but the whole cancer-sucking-your-energy-away didn't benefit...I glanced around and seen machines, and men with guns which is not good. The rest of the room was dark, and I was in the spotlight. As I looked around more, I caught a glimpse of my arm. A black marking went down it and ended with a circle on the back of my hand. Heck, black marking were everywhere on my body. I struggled again, somewhat, when a doctor stepped beside me with a large knife. Fear hit me like a wave. I attempted to free myself. I used every ounce of energy I had left...It was all or nothing right here...Of course, I failed when a needle sticked into my arm, and everything started turning blurry.

Right before I went unconcious, I seen another doctor hold up two large katana blades without any handles in the air. Then black...again.

* * *

After that, I was in and out of conciousness. I would wake up, feel extreme pain, and then black out again. It was an everyday thing...

One day, I managed to feel the top of my head after I felt a draft there...No hair.

They shaved my shiny, soft, bouncy hair off! Heartless sons of bitches...Needles would be pricked into me alot...but what pissed me off the most was shaving off my hair...Yeah, if I could have fought back I would've...but cancer effects you in many ways...For instance, making you loose muscle mass and you seem like Bruce Banner or something.

Doctors came and surrounded me everyday to stick more large-ass needles in me. No, it didn't feel good...but I felt different each time I awoke. It felt like a new part was present...

After they were done for the day, they would set a thin, white blankie entirely over me. I think they were trying to be nice....It was a bit nippily in there.

* * *

One time, (No, not at band camp) I awoke to find a nurse standing over me. I felt a needle that was in my side, but it wasn't bothering much. Her eyes flashed to mine momentarilly, and we held each other's gazes for a second...A nice pick-up line popped in my head, and I planned on saying it. That was until I realized I _couldn't_.

I attempted to open my mouth, to find pain hit it. _Them mother--They sewed my mouth shut?!_

I panicked for a moment. She broke away from the gaze and returned to her work...that was on me.

Anger began to flare through me like bad taco. My breathing raced and so did my heart. The beeping on the machine next to us began to beep faster.

_The HAIR was one thing...but the MOUTH?!_

The nurse rolled her eyes, and I felt another needle into my side...And guess what?! Black!

* * *

The next time I awoke, a bright light shined in my eyes. I tried to squint at it, but I couldn't...Instead a pain hit them. I couldn't even blink...Cold air seemed to pierce at my eyeballs. I writhed at the pain.

A familiar nurse stepped into view and had another needle in her grasps. _Oh goodie...More needles._

My eyes continued to burn, and so did the pain. She glanced at me again, raised the needle arm, and the needle was coming straight at my eye...

I felt it as it went in. I struggled with the pain, but it began to grow worse. My eyes felt as if they were on fire. It went down to my cheekbones and to the top of my head. Every ounce of me wanted to die...I mean, who wants to be a Frankenstien? Certainly not me...I trashed as the pain continued, but I was glad when the blackness came back to claim me again.

* * *

"How are you doing? Everything all right...?"

I awoke again to Stryker's voice, and to the needle-nurse hovering over me with a mask over her mouth. Again, the cold air hit my eyeballs...I still couldn't blink.

Footsteps grew nearer when Stryker's face popped into view, he examined me. I tried once more to talk, but again, I couldn't open it. I no longer felt it sewed...Instead, a patch of skin grew over my lips. I really wanted to crack a joke at Stryker...

"Is he ready yet?" He glanced up at the needle-nurse.

She glanced back up at him. "A few more hours..." She replied.

Stryker smirked. "And he will respond to my commands?" _Commands? You wish, Bucko..._

"Absolutely."

* * *

"Just kill me!" I wanted to yell out to the doc's that surrounded me. I was tired of the pain...tired of the needles...tired of Stryker.

Each stuck needles into me, but then the pain suddenly disappeared...it vanished. Just like that...

Suddenly, a disurbance in the force. Another being walked into the room...I could sense him.

"Logan." Stryker's voice called out and broke the silence.

_Logan...? Who the hell is that?_

"Welcome back to the war." Stryker continued.

"Before I gut you, I want to know why." 'Logan' replied. _Wait a darn tootin' minute...Jimmy? _I recongnized his gruff, Orange County voice anywhere!

_Jimmy! Ol' Buddy Ol' Pal! Over here!_

"I needed your power for the Pool." Stryker replied.

_Pool?_

Jimmy spoke again, "For the what?"

"The mutant killer...Deadpool."

_Deadpool? Is that my new name...?_

"Years of searching and refining, finding the right power that can coexist in one body without ripping it apart." Stryker continued. "My son was the first peice of the puzzle. Logan, you were the last." _Seriously, I thought his name was Jimmy? What's up with Logan...?_

Stryker spoke again, "You made Weapon XI possible." _Hold up! I thought my name was Deadpool...? This name game is totally confusing me..._

After that, I blacked out again, but I awoke when I heard, "Victor!"

It was Jimmy! Or Logan...whichever.

_"Shing" _noise came after it, and Victor's growl roared.

_Whoa nelly! I wanna see the fight! _I wanted so badly to hop off the table and join in on the fun...Restraints are no fun.

I heard swipes, hits, and kicks while the doctors above me watched the fight. I was definantly missing out...

Jimmy or Logan's scream echoed in the room before glass shattered. After that, the doctors turned their attention back to me and continued.

Couple minutes later, the doctors dispersed and needle-nurse stuck around.

Stryker's voice surprised me when he yelled out, "Activate Weapon XI." _What happened to Deadpool? I like that one better..._

Needle-nurse's head shot up at him. "But the bonding process isn't complete..."

"Just do it! Now!" He ordered.

She ran away momentarily, and after that...I didn't feel right. She ran back and pulled the thin white blanket off me, I lifted my hand and clenched it tightly. It felt good to move again...I no longer felt weak and crappy. When I stood up, I scanned my body...My _new_ body. It was paler...bone white pale. Red pants hung on my lower body, and I was shirtless up top. My muscles were back, and the black markings still were on my body.

Stryker was no longer in the room. _Damnit... _But suddenly, My body begun to walk on its own. I wasn't in control...I jumped down the large hole in the glass, and landed right on my feet. No pain...Victor was laying below me, and he seen me. Surprise wore on his face, and obviously I couldn't smile...So I done the next best thing. I winked.

My body suddenly broke into a sprint to the doors to the right. I was running _fast_. My arms hit open a door, leading to outside of the building, circled around to 2 large doors, and pushed them open.

Logan with many of the captured mutants, being held in cells with me stood behind him. I seen the blonde girl too...Along with a burnette women that hung close to Logan's arm.

Three metal claws came out of Logan's knuckles where his bone ones used to come out at. _Oh shit..._

Suddenly a pain hit both of my middle knuckles and one long metal sound echoed in the silence. I basically had my katanas in my arms..._Haha!_

Logan's face shown surprise for a moment. "Okay..." He glanced back to the mutants behind him. "Kayla, get the kids out of here. Find another way out." He ordered and looked back at me.

_I always wanted to fight Jimmy...Been my life long dream! Okay, not really...but I knew it'd always be fun..._

"Wade, is that you?" _The one and only..._

My head cocked at him.

"Guess Stryker finally figure out how to shut you up..." _That was uncalled for..._

Then my body begun to walk on its own again, toward Logan.

"Wade?"

My body still continued.

"You don't have to do this..." He warned me. This time my body started to run.

He shook his head. "All right, maybe you do."

When he got in a ready stance, I flipped doing at sideways flip, attempted to kick him, and then started slashing at him with my new blades.

I was doing somewhat of the fighting...but sometimes my body just done things on its own.

After having Logan dodge all of my strikes, we caught each other arms in midair, and a pain hit my side. I looked down to see Logan's claws inside my ribs, and when he pulled them out, the wound healed automatically. _Booyaa!_

"You're shitting me..." Logan whispered to himself, glancing back up to me while I glanced back up at him. I smirked, and slashed at him again. I caught him in the back when he tried to flip away.

The fight was going great...I could say I was winning...But then when I kicked Logan back toward the doors leading outside, he ran out, and I slowly followed him.

I watched Logan's journey all the way up the powerplant pipe. He slowly shrunk into an ant sized dot, and when he made it to the top, I seen him taunt to me come up there with him.

_Gladly..._I was going to start climbing, but instead I ported...right behind Logan. _Holy cow..._

He froze. He knew I was behind him, and he swirled around to try to hit me. Only I ported out of the way, and he fought to keep his balance when he missed me.

After he sucessfully stayed on, I ported back to him and continued to slash at him. I stabbed him once, and he kept dodging kicks of mine.

I then finally grabbed him my the neck, swung him over my back, and put him to the ground. He quickly turned over to grab my feet, but I flipped backwards sending both my blades into his back. _Alright, body. We don't wanna kill him..._

Suddenly, my right arm raised out of Logan's back and raised up to decapitate him. _Whoa! Hold on...Arm...halt!_

Just as my arm came down to strike, a force caused me to fall off Logan, sending me to fall, but I ported.

It was Victor who caught Logan from falling to a splat. "No one kills you but me." Victor said to Logan. _Awww...a Kodak moment._

When Victor helped Logan back to his feet, they stood toward each other...That is, until I ported between them and hit both of them square in the jaws.

I flipped, kicking Logan once more and ported away when Victor striked at me.

"Back to back!" Logan yelled, which they did.

It didn't benefit much. I ported doing a backwards somarsault toward Logan. "I got him."

I then ported to Victor. "No you don't..."

After a foot away from them, I flipped over them, then ported to Victor, who was still looking up to the sky. My fist connected with his face, I ported to Logan, which I kicked him, then I ported again, switching between both of them, like a beast.

After knocking Logan to his side, I ported to Victor, who caught me by the throat. I stabbed my sword through him and he brought me around to Logan. Who then stuck his metal claws through my kidney.

I ported across the pipe, and watched them spot me.

My eyes begun to burn again when I heard a sizzle, and suddenly I saw in red. _What the--_ A laser bursted from my eyeballs toward Logan and Victor. Victor dodged it, but Logan blocked it with his claws. The lasers continued to hit him, and he continued to block it.

I noticed that he started sliding back, and in one quick movement, he thrusted the laser down toward me. It reflected back, hitting the ground underneath me, sending me flying to the side.

I heard footsteps throught the pipe, and I turned around quick, hitting Victor with a laser. It sent him flying backwards, landing hard to the ground.

He looked back up to me, and I ported right in front of him. My body edged forward and sent more lasers at him, causing him to go down.

As I heard a familiar battle shout, I turned around to see Logan coming right at me...His claws orange with heat. I was too late though...

Hot metal claws sliced through my neck like a butterknife to butter. My hand flew to my neck to keep it on, but a foot hit me hard in the back, causing me to fall down inside the pipe. I remember getting dizzy as my head spun round and round while lasers was still coming out of my eyes.

_Well if I'm going down, I'm taking someone with me..._

When the structure started to come down, I blacked out...again.

* * *

I didn't know how long it was until I woke up again. I felt the blade in my arm was still out, so I retracted it. Then I slowly moved my hand across the rubel, meeting a familiar bald head.

I opened my eyes. The skin covering my mouth was gone, so my mouth felt air again. For some reason, I felt as if I was being watched...So I shhh'ed the watchers for entertainment...Then, my body collected my head and connected it back in place.

_Hello head...Meet body._

The bones cracked back together, and I felt veins and tendons come back together. I twirled my neck around, testing if it was done and let a drawn-out sigh after it passed expection.

_Hmmm... _I looked around at the island. _What now...?_

I snapped my fingers when a lightbulb appeared over my head.

_A hot dog!_

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it...PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! =)**


End file.
